


Make Me Yours

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Week Prompt [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuroWeek2017, Akakuro - Freeform, Human, M/M, Purebloods, Vampires, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is a pure blood and Kuroko Tetsuya is only a human who sick off being human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For people in my AKaKuro Group in line, Prompt Day 2 - Fairy Tale

As a pure blood vampire, Seijuurou never interfered with human. He lived in his mansion with his servant deep in the mountain forest. One day, he wanted to check out how did the world human live look like. He went to the town by himself. He didn’t disguise himself since he looked just like human, but he did change his clothes. He wandered around the town but the town was becoming more noisy as the day come to an end. Then he walked into a park. It was already dark and the park was more quiet even though it’s still in the town. When he looked around he found a man sitting in one of the couch under the big tree. The man has a blue hair and pale skin. Although it’s dark, Seijuurou could see just fine. He didn’t know why but he had the urges to come and greeted that man. So he followed his desire.

“Hei, are you okay?” Seijuurou started. The man lifted his head and thus met Seijuurou’s eyes. The man has a clear and beautiful blue eyes, but sadness and loneliness were shown in them.

Seijuurou was taken aback when their eyes met. His body reacted as if the blood got sucked in and a desire to devour him, violate him, and make him his partner suddenly arose. It happened like an imprint. Out of instinct, Seijuurou moved several steps away from that man. The man startled at what Seijuurou did.

“You! What are you?”

The man looked at Seijuurou’s scarlet eyes, searched for confirmation. “I’m just a human, not a creature like you.”

Seijuurou surprised at what the man said. He moved forward to get closer to the man. “How did you know?”

“I can tell from your smell. And your eyes confirmed it.”

“I am Akashi Seijuurou, a pure blood vampire. And you?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya, a human.”

Seijuurou just stood there and assessed the very being in front of him. Tetsuya also looked at Seijuurou, mesmerized at how beautiful Seijuurou’s eyes are.

“Akashi-san,” Tetsuya began.

“Seijuurou is fine.”

“Seijuurou-san, since you are here, may I ask you a favor?”

“What is it?” Seijurou kept his eyes fix into Tetsuya’s.  
“I heard pure blood can turn human into vampire. Can you turn me into one?” Seijuurou surprised at the favor Tetsuya asked.

“What do you plan to aim by being one?”

“Nothing. I’m just tired of the human.” Tetsuya smile, but it was a really sad and dry smile Seijuurou ever saw.

“While it is true that pure blood can turn human into vampire, but the chance of them being one is low. Compatibility and acceptance of the human body have to match us. If not, they’ll die because of the poison from our teeth. I don’t want to kill human. And I don’t have the obligation to turn you into vampire.”

Another sad smile showed on Tetsuya

“Then, can you please take me as far away from here?”

“Give me reasons as to why I should take you with me.”

“Since little, I can distinguish human and non human creature by their smell. At first, I want to be of help for them, but as the time passed they demand more from me. They follow me and disturb me. They also disturb people near me. If I don’t help, they start hurting people near me. That’s why people stay away from me. Even my best friends. They are scared of them. The human around me start gossiping me and even assault me. It drove me crazy to the point of making me kill myself.” Tetsuya showed Seijuurou his scars in the neck and wrist. “But none of my attempts are successful.” Tetsuya sounded so desperate.

“I’m fine by taking you with me to my mansion. But I can’t guarantee your safety since I lived with several vampires as my servant.”

“Thank you.”

Seijuurou brought Tetsuya to his mansion. His servants shocked at the fact that Seijuurou brought a man home, and a human even. Some of them asked his reason but Seijuurou just brushed them away. He escorted Tetsuya to one of the room, a room next to his, for his stay.

Even though Seijuurou said that he couldn’t guarantee Tetsuya’s safety, he himself watched over Tetsuya. He made sure no one laid his hand on Tetsuya. He still had the same desire as the first time they met. He also made sure Tetsuya had a balance meal. He was quite knowledgeable about how human lived.

Pure blood like him and his servants didn’t need meal. They also didn’t need blood. They sucked blood to make a contract with their partner. And it must be approved by both parties or else it will be backfired.

After several weeks living in the mansion, Tetsuya’s complexes began to decrease. He slept well at night and his appetite began to increase. Seijuurou could see Tetsuya smiling at him, more of relaxes and gentle smile. It brought smile to Seijuurou too. His servants couldn’t interfere since Seijuurou looked like he enjoyed himself.

With more of spare times, Tetsuya often walked in the mansion. Seijuurou already gave him permission and he got along well with Seijuurou’s servants. He knew from his servant that Seijuurou had been living alone since long ago. He never decided on a fix partner. They tried to introduce him several times to the other pure blood but none of them worked.

Tetsuya often found Seijuurou stood on his room facing the opened window. If Seijuurou allowed him, Tetsuya came and accompany him with a tea. Sometimes, they spent their time reading books together. Seijuurou would sit there and read his book in silence. Tetsuya often spared a glance of him, wondered if he’s there.

He grew fond of Seijuurou. Gradually being so comfortable with Seijuurou’s presence beside him. He would be looking forward to Seijuurou’s smile.

One day, out of the blue, Tetsuya had a night mare he usually had back when he was in town. He squirmed in his sleep, he gritted his teeth, but he didn’t scream or cry. He furrowed his eyebrows as if he was in so much pain.

Seijuurou instantly came to his side and Tetsuya opened his eyes in a flash. He hugged himself and sat back to the head board. Seijuurou stretched his hand out to Tetsuya and Tetsuya flinched at that. Seijuurou halted his hand and drew it back.

“It’s okay, Tetsuya. I won’t touch you.”

Seijuurou smiled at Tetsuya. It was a really gentle smile he had ever seen. Tetsuya came to a realization that Seijuurou never touched him. Not even once since they met. Seijuurou always being so considered of Tetsuya. Tetsuya’s chest tightened up on him. At that moment, he cried. Seijuurou wanted to reached out but he hesitated.

“Why are you crying, Tetsuya?”

“You never touched me. Not even once. Why?”

“I know you were afraid of us.”

“But I’m not afraid of you.”

“I don’t want to touch you because it will break something in me.”

“What? I don’t understand what you-“

“It seems like you are okay, so I’ll be back to-“ Seijuurou turned his back from Tetsuya and was about to leave the room but Tetsuya restrained him. He hugged Seijuurou from behind. Seijuurou gritted his teeth, tried his best to maintain his reasons.

“Let go of me, Tetsuya.” That was said with a menacing voice, which came from in between his teeth. Tetsuya was scared of Seijuurou but he didn’t budge even an inch.

“Don’t leave me, Seijuurou-san. I beg of you. I’ll do anything so please don’t leave me. Please.”

Seijuurou had lost it. Tetsuya’s sweet voice when begging has snapped his reasoning. He turned to Tetsuya and lifted Tetsuya’s head. He ate his lips. It was too much force and Tetsuya flinched but Seijuurou didn’t stop. Seijuurou kept kissing Tetsuya until Tetsuya begged for air.

“Turn me… to be like you… I want... to be your life partner…”

“There will be no turning back once I bite you.”

“I don’t want… to come back… if I’m not with you.”

Seijuurou smirked at Tetsuya’s glint in his eyes. Seijuurou began to trail Tetsuya’s neck. He kissed Tetsuya’s neck here and there, made him moan. When Seijuurou found the sweetest scent of Tetsuya, he pierced his teeth into Tetsuya’s flesh. Tetsuya’s blood tasted sweet in Seijuurou’s mouth and slowly Tetsuya’s eyes turned into a shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I suck at writing, but still, enjoy the story T~T


End file.
